


You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room

by Woofgang69



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bank Robbery, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, but no smut, hidan uses bad language because he's hidan, itachi needs to go to horny jail, sand siblings - Freeform, though techinally its a meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofgang69/pseuds/Woofgang69
Summary: Itachi finds himself in a bank that's in the middle of being robbed.  As the hours go on tension mounts, chemistry sparks, and it's clear that everything isn't as it first appeared.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 86





	1. Prolouge

As much as he loved his mother, Itachi needed to learn how to say no to her. Dropping Sasuke off at his friend’s house somehow also turned into dropping off her overdue library books, picking up the dry cleaning, and depositing some checks for her. Usually he wouldn’t mind, but he hadn’t slept well the night before and there was just something so frustrating about being at the bank. He wasn’t sure if it was the overly bright lights or the echoey quality of the building or just the fact that he could’ve done this online. He just hated going to the bank. 

He had a headache raging just behind his eye as he waited in line. It got worse every time someone asked a question loudly or slammed coins on the counter. But Itachi just tried to breathe slowly and deeply. He also decided that he was going to get himself ice cream afterwards, which helped him manage his frustration. The line was  _ long _ , and he had already checked everything interesting on his phone twice since he got there. He looked around like there might suddenly be something new to see.

His attention was immediately stolen by a man standing near the coin-counting machine. The man was tall, and his chest was broad. His t-shirt was stretched tight across his biceps and it looked like he had tattoos or scars on his face, but Itachi was too far away to tell for sure. He was also looking right back at Itachi. His heart started to race and he felt himself blush at being caught. His heart started racing faster when the other man gave him a sharp grin and then winked at him. Itachi turned quickly so he was looking at the front of the line again. 

He kept finding himself looking back at the other man without even thinking about it. The other man was almost always looking right back. His heart was still racing, and it made him feel like a teenager. He couldn’t even remember the last time he felt like this just because some attractive guy was  _ looking _ at him. He also could barely remember the last time he had been on a date, which probably wasn't helping with anything. The other man was probably only looking at him because Itachi kept rudely staring. But he couldn’t stop. There was just something about the other man that made him want to look. 

Itachi stopped looking over when he was finally at the top of the line. He handed everything over to the overworked teller quickly and answered all of his questions without hesitating. As soon as the teller was finished he shoved the receipt in his pocket, thanked him, and hurried away from the counter. He started walking toward the door, but then stopped as he saw the man in the corner of his eye. Itachi had never seen that man before and would probably never see him again. Usually that would’ve been fine with him, but there was  _ something _ urging him to go over to the man. He looked between the door and the man. He should just leave the bank, get his ice cream, and go home. 

His heart raced as he walked over to the other man. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he had to say  _ something _ . The man watched him walk over with a grin. 

When Itachi was about six feet away, the man looked at something behind him. Then he pulled a mask out of his pocket and then pulled it on over his head. Itachi heard something loud behind him, like someone was dragging something heavy across the floor. He also heard someone yell, “EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR NOW!” Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should’ve just gone home when he had the chance.


	2. Hour 1

**Hour 1**

Itachi didn’t lower himself to the ground right away as he was still trying to process that the man he had been making eyes at was trying to rob the bank. He was also still trying to process that he was in a bank that was about to be robbed. It felt like all of that was happening to someone else. Someone that Itachi just happened to be watching. "I said everyone pretty boy!" Itachi had no idea that meant him until the man he had been looking at stepped closer to him. He now had a gun in his hand, and Itachi's heart was still racing. 

"Hey." His voice was light and friendly, and Itachi could _almost_ forget about the gun. "Do you mind getting down?" Itachi looked around and realized he was the only non-masked person still standing.

"Oh! Sorry." He immediately felt embarrassed for apologizing to a bank robber, but he lowered himself to the ground anyway. He could see the man grin through his ski mask. 

"Okay listen up assholes. As long as you do everything I tell you to, you'll be fine. Got it?" Itachi heard someone sniffle. "Good. Now take out your phones and wallets and put them on the ground in front of you." He heard a lot of rustling, so he assumed everyone in the bank was complying. He pulled out his own phone and wallet and put them on the ground. "No fucking funny business as we collect these, alright? If any of you want to try and act like a fucking hero, then you'll die like one." He heard someone cock a gun and another sniffle. 

Itachi saw the feet in front of him shift closer and watched the man reach down and grab his things. He turned his head slightly so he could watch the man straighten back up. He watched the man flip through his wallet and felt a sharp stab of annoyance. "Itachi Uchiha. Nice to meet you." His voice was still light and friendly, and Itachi's heart was still racing. He couldn't tell if it was because of the gun or because of the situation or because he _still_ found the other man attractive. 

"Unfortunately I can't say that I feel the same way." He was in the middle of a bank robbery and the leader had said 'no funny business', but Itachi couldn't help himself. The other man laughed loudly and pleasantly. 

"That's fair." He could see the other man's smile through the mask.

"Oi! Stop fucking flirting and help us pick these up." 

"Yeah yeah yeah." Itachi watched the man shove his phone and wallet into his pockets and then watched him walk away. He shifted slightly again so he could look at the rest of the room better.

Everyone that had been in line behind him was laying on the floor. He also recognized the tellers, which meant that the robbers had pulled them out from behind the counter. He saw a desk pressed up against the bank's door and now really noticed the lack of windows in the building. He could also see the bank robbers walking around. There were four of them and each one had a different type of mask on. One of them was short with a backpack and he was wearing a weird clown mask. Another one was just as short also with a backpack, a long blond ponytail, and a Mardi Gras-like mask. The tallest one was the man he had been watching earlier. And the last one had a mask that looked like a skull and a large bag. He felt the stab of annoyance again when he realized everyone else's things had gone into that bag. 

"Alright assholes." The man with the skull mask was the only one who had been talking so far. "Like I said, if you listen to me and don't try to be a hero, everything will be fine. We're gonna move you into one of these offices and you're gonna stay there until I say so. So I guess stand up again? I don't fucking know. K?" He looked over at the tall man. 

"We'll take them in groups." His voice was still light like he was talking about the weather or a baseball game or something. "Now which one of you is the manager?" Someone sniffled again, but no one said anything.

"Hey he asked you assholes a question!" He cocked his gun again and the sniffling got worse. 

"I'm the manager." The man who answered sounded both irritated and bored. "What do you want? Keys or something?" 

"Just want you to lead us to your office. I'm guessing it's the biggest." The tall man walked over to the man who spoke. "Stand up please." The manager stood up slowly and he looked irritated. Or at least Itachi thought so. It was hard to tell because he had a mask covering his mouth. "And you three, stand up too." The tall man gently nudged someone on the floor with his foot. The three people who stood up looked like teenagers and they all looked bored. "Great. Now lead the way Mister Manager." The five of them left and the remaining bank robbers kept their guns trained on everyone on the floor.

'K' led everyone out from the main area in small groups. Everyone walked out quietly, though whoever had been sniffling was still sniffling as they walked away. Itachi was the last non-robber left in the bank's lobby. He wasn't sure what that meant. As he waited, he watched the man in the clown mask walk over to the area where the vault was. 

"Alright Itachi Uchiha. Just you left." Itachi stood up slowly and then couldn't stop himself from looking K over again. He was holding the gun loosely and his shirt was still tight over his arms. He was also grinning through his mask. He started to lead Itachi to the rest of the group. "So what were you going to say earlier?"

"I don't think it's very relevant anymore." K laughed and it made Itachi's stomach feel weightless. He bit the inside of cheek and tried to remind himself that shouldn't find bank robbers attractive. 

"I guess it isn't." He led Itachi to a crowded office and then gestured for him to go in. "Stay here, be quiet, and don't try any stunts." He started to walk away, but then stopped to look at Itachi again. "Oh and if you decide that whatever you were going to say is relevant again I'll be right here." He winked and then left Itachi to walk himself into the office. 

When he did walk in, everyone looked over at him suspiciously. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.


	3. Hour 3

**Hour 3**

No one had really said anything aloud since they had been crammed together in the office. Some people whispered amongst themselves, but not loud enough for Itachi to hear. The robbers were also being relatively quiet, though every so often he’d hear the one with the skull mask yell ‘fuck!’ very loudly. He spent the however long it was since they were crowded together looking everyone else in the room over carefully. 

There was the bank manager. He was middle-aged with long hair and a mask covering his mouth. He looked irritated, but not worried. Itachi wondered how many other robberies he had been in before.

There were the two tellers. They were standing close together and whispering something frantically to each other. They didn’t look the same at all--one had big spiky hair with a bandage across his nose and the other had straight hair that covered one eye--but Itachi had trouble telling them apart. He couldn’t even remember which one he had talked to earlier.

There were the three teenagers. Each one of them looked bored, and they also kept whispering amongst themselves. The tallest one was a girl with blonde hair in four pigtails and combat boots up to her knees. The middle one was a boy with heavy purple eyeshadow and tripp pants. And the shortest one had a tattoo with the japanese word for ‘love’ on his forehead. Itachi  _ knew _ they probably weren’t whispering about him, but he  _ felt _ like they were.

There was a middle-aged woman wearing a jacket that said ‘gambler’ on the back. She looked a little dazed and smelled a bit like alcohol. Her and the manager kept glaring at each other. 

There was an older man with a kid. The older man’s face was covered in liver spots, and he looked nervous. The kid had been the one crying, but he had stopped sometime after they were all brought into the office. Now he looked both scared and angry, and Itachi was worried he might try to yell at the robbers or something.

The last man looked unremarkable in all ways and he looked surly. He kept throwing everyone suspicious glances. He threw Itachi the most of those.

Itachi wondered how he looked to the rest of them. 

The surly man ended up being the first to break the silence. He turned his suspicious look over to the two tellers and asked, “Did either of you even alert the police or anything? We’ve been in here for _ hours _ .” They both looked offended. 

“Yeah of course! We hit the emergency button as soon as that guy started yelling.” The surly man only looked more suspicious.

“Then why isn’t anyone here yet? I bet this was an inside job.” He turned his suspicious look over to the bank manager. “You haven’t even tried to call anybody since we’ve been in here!” He gestured to the phone on the desk. The manager sighed and then picked up the phone. It was quiet enough that they should’ve been able to hear the dial tone from it, but Itachi didn’t hear anything.

“Line’s cut.” He put the phone back down. “Listen, this isn’t my first robbery. You just have to wait it out. Not my money, not my problem.”

“It  _ is _ my money!” Now the surly man looked suspicious and angry, but the manager just shrugged.

“Well it’s all insured anyway.” The surly man looked ready to start fighting, but Itachi felt like that wasn't a good idea. He tried to get in between the two men, which was hard in the crowded office. 

“I think maybe we should all calm down.” Itachi tried to pretend like this was just a normal group therapy session. Normally he only worked with people  _ after _ traumatic situations, but he felt like the skills were transferable. “This is tough and scary for all of us, but we’re in this together and we have to do our best to remember that.”

“Oh fuck off. You’re the most suspicious one here.” Now the man was shoving a finger in his face. Itachi desperately wished he had just gone home earlier. “They even know your name,  _ Itachi Uchiha _ .” He said his name as if it was a big revelation.

“Well yeah, they looked through my wallet. They probably know all of our names.” The man’s face started turning some weird shade of red. He looked like he wanted to yell something at Itachi, but had no idea what to yell. 

“Did you say Uchiha?” The shortest of the teenagers was looking at him in interest. “Do you have a younger brother or something?”

“Yeah, Sasuke.” Itachi answered the kid without hesitating. He felt like this was a good sign that things were calming down.

“I fucking hate that guy.” Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose hard. 

Everyone seemed to take the kid’s comment as the cue to start yelling. Almost everyone started yelling at once, and Itachi couldn’t even tell what anyone was yelling about. His headache from earlier came back with a vengeance. His headache got worse when the door of the office slammed open. He looked up at K for help and only felt a little ridiculous for expecting a bank robber to make the situation better.

“What’s going on in here?” Everyone stopped yelling at once. K looked over at Itachi, but then so did everyone else in the room. The surly man looked even more suspicious. “Itachi?” The surly man’s eyes narrowed even furthered. Itachi wished he hadn’t addressed him so familiarly and he also wished his heart hadn’t started racing at the sound of his own name.

“Everything’s fine. I think we’re all just a little...uh... _ tense _ with the situation.” 

“I see. Well be tense quieter.” He went to close the door, but then the young kid pushed his way towards him.

“I want to go home!” It looked like. K was grinning down at the kid. 

“Konohamaru!” The old man tried to push his way towards the kid, but was having more trouble. Itachi tried his best to get out of his way. “Please he’s just a kid. He doesn’t mean anything by it.” Itachi realized the older man was looking at the gun K was holding. Itachi hadn’t even noticed it. 

“Yes I do! I want to go home!” The kid was glaring up at K, but K was still grinning down at him.

“Listen kid, I know you do. And you will when we’re done. So be good and keep quiet, alright?” The older man reached Konohamaru and then pulled the kid behind himself. “Anything else?” Everyone looked over at him, but no one said anything. “Great.” He shut the door behind himself as he left.

Everyone went back to whispering and looking each other over suspiciously. Itachi could feel his headache get worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on the characters as now they've all been introduced. They're all basically their ages in Shippuden. Most of their names come up in a couple of chapters. As this is basically Itachi's point of view, he wouldn't know their names right away. Sorry if it's confusing!!
> 
> Bank robbers are Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, & Sasori! As they're some of my favorite Akatsuki members and I thought they'd make sense.  
> Kakuzu because my partner said 'bank, money? Kakuzu.' which is 100% correct. Also why Tsuande's here!  
> Temari, Kankuro, & Gaara are 1000%% because Kankuro is my partner's favorite character and Temari is one of mine.  
> Those two guys from Naruto are because I thought they'd be bank tellers and I love saying 'those two dudes from Naruto!'  
> Konohmaru and Hiruzen are literally because every good robbery has a kid.  
> And surly man is because every good robbery also has a man causing trouble. Just picture this mean villager from this clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUhK-OkNISQ this guy is the worst guy in all of Naruto >:(
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Hour 5

**Hour 5**

The office had gotten unbearably hot at some point. They were all sitting or leaning against things as far away from each other as they could. But the office was still too crowded and that only made it hotter. The kid pulled off his scarf and the woman pulled off her jacket, which left her in a sleeveless shirt that showed off how surprisingly ripped she was. The manager rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and now Itachi could see tattooed black bands on each of his arms. The one teenager’s eyeshadow started to melt down his face as he was sweating. Itachi pushed up his own sleeves and wished again for the ice cream he never got to have. 

“Um...excuse me.” The older man was looking at Itachi earnestly with the kid peeking around from behind him. Everyone looked over at them in interest. “I’m sorry to bother you, but the thing is my grandson really needs to use the restroom.” Itachi blinked slowly as he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to help with that. “And well I was hoping you might be able to ask them to let him go?”

“God ask if we can all go. I have to piss so badly.” The teenage girl was crowding Itachi now too. The surly man looked at her in shock, but then looked back at Itachi in suspicion. 

“I--” Everyone except for the surly man was looking at him hopefully. He had no idea how he became the group’s spokesperson, but now he felt responsible for all of them. “Yeah I can go ask them.” The old man and teenager smiled gratefully at him. Then the entire group was practically shoving him out of the office.

Itachi had expected to find someone just outside the door, but the hallway was empty. He could hear the robbers, but they were speaking too quietly for him to make out any of the words. He tentatively started walking back towards the bank’s lobby. Three of the four robbers were sitting in there and it looked like they were just going through everyone’s phones. Itachi felt that stab of annoyance again when he realized that K was trying to unlock his phone. “Excuse me?” The man in the skull mask jumped.

“Fuck! Why the hell are you out here?” He scrambled to his feet and then pointed his gun at Itachi. His pulse stayed steady until he noticed K looking over at him.

“He told me I could come out if I needed to talk to him.” Itachi pointed over at K. He was twisting what the other man had said a bit, but he didn’t really care about quoting him correctly. 

“What the fuck man? You can’t tell them that.” 

“I didn’t tell  _ all  _ of them that. Just this one.” The one with the Mardi Gras mask laughed while the other one sputtered.

“We’re  _ working _ right now. Not trying to get you laid.” Itachi blushed despite himself. “What the hell do you want anyway?” 

“Some of the others need to use the restroom, so I guess I wanted to ask if that was okay.”

“Just tell them to piss themselves. I don’t fucking care.” Itachi frowned and ignored all common sense to walk closer to the man with a gun.

“I am  _ not _ going to tell them that. Please just let them use the bathroom.”

“Hey I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here.” He also stepped closer and raised the gun steady to point it at Itachi. 

“Just calm down, H. It’s not a big deal.” He dropped his arm and spun around to look at K.

“God hearing you call me that is so fucking stupid. We should’ve gone with the code names I made.” The man in the Mardi Gras mask groaned.

“No way, your names were terrible. You wanted to call me Princess!” 

“Well yeah. Just look at yourself. Anyway Puppet Master thought they were good.” ‘Princess’ groaned again.

“That’s because he has no taste.” 

“I am the tastemaker of the group.” The last man with the weird clown mask spoke as he walked into the lobby. “What’s he doing out here?” He gestured to Itachi.

“K’s trying to get his dick sucked.” H also gestured to Itachi as he spoke, and Itachi sputtered as he felt his entire face flush even hotter. 

“Shut up H.” K sounded awkward. “The hostages want to use the bathroom.” The man in the clown mask shrugged.

“Then let them. It’s not like it matters. K, D, go take them in groups or something.”

“Thank you.” The man waved a hand at him and then walked back out of the room. Itachi waited for the two men to walk over before also walking out of the room. D moved so he was walking in front of Itachi, and then K fell in step with him. Without thinking about it, he looked at the other man from the corner of his eye and almost missed a step when he noticed that he was already looking at him. 

“So anything else you wanted to say while you’re out here?” His voice was overly friendly, like him and Itachi were sharing a joke together. 

“No.” The man laughed pleasantly, and Itachi felt like he did miss a step.

“Hey, what’s your password?” He held Itachi’s phone out in front of him. 

“Absolutely none of your business.” K clicked his home button so his screen could light up. He saw the rare picture of Sasuke smiling that he had as his background as well as notifications saying he had a ton of missed calls and texts from almost everyone. He reached out for his phone, but K held it up just out of reach.

“Who’s the guy in the picture?” He sounded curious, but also like something else Itachi couldn’t quite name.

“My brother.” K made a noise low in his throat. “Why?”

“Just curious.” They stopped walking just outside the office. “Go get whoever it is who needs to go.” He gently pushed Itachi into the office. Everyone looked at him at once when he was back inside. 

In the end everyone had to use the bathroom. K and D alternated in taking people in groups of two. The woman complained loudly that she didn’t want to go with one of them watching over her, but she did end up going with the girl when it was their turn. Itachi was last again and, as there were an odd number of them, he went alone with K. The other man was so quiet that Itachi had almost forgotten that he was there. But then he blocked the door when Itachi was ready to leave. His heart started racing and it was only a little due to fear. 

“Something wrong?” 

“Who’s Shisui?” He felt that particular stab of annoyance again.

“My cousin. Stop looking at my phone.” He grinned like Itachi hadn’t just told him off.

“No, there’s nothing else for me to do out there. Who’s Sasuke?” 

“My brother.” Itachi took a few steps forward, but the other man didn’t take any back. “How much longer are you going to keep us here?” The man’s grin got larger. 

“No idea. Why? Are you sick of me already?” His voice was low and it made Itachi’s breathing hitch for a moment. But then he remembered where he was and why it would be a terrible idea. 

“No, but this isn’t exactly how I imagined spending my night.” He took a step forward and Itachi didn’t take any back even though he should’ve. 

“How did you imagine your night going?” His voice was still low, and now he was standing so much closer to Itachi.

“I--” Someone knocked hard against the bathroom door.

“You better not be getting your dick sucked in there.” Itachi took three large steps back as he felt his face heat up. K sighed, but then turned away from Itachi and left the room. He took a few deep breaths and then followed. They were both waiting for him in the hallway, and Itachi was glad he couldn’t really see their faces. 

“Thank you.” He walked back to the office with everyone else without waiting for them to say anything.

Everyone looked at him oddly and a little suspiciously when he walked back in. He sighed, leaned his back against the door, and then slid down so he was sitting. Then he tucked his head against his knees and tried to get his heartbeat back under control. 


	5. Hour 8

**Hour 8**

Itachi was suspicious. It's not like he had ever robbed a bank before, but something didn't feel right. He didn't know exactly how long they had been there, but he knew it had been a while. Long enough for the robbers to come and give them water bottles and a box of the bank's cookies at some point. He also hadn't heard the police come yet. To his father's disappointment, he only knew a little about how the police operated. But he did know that the bank's panic button should've alerted them right away. So either the police didn't care or the robbers had stopped the call from going out, which seemed more likely. Intercepting the call wasn't suspicious, but the fact that they were all still here was. The robbers could've been completely incompetent and were just taking long, but he didn't think so. They held guns like they knew how to shoot and none of them seemed nervous. One had even been trying to flirt with him the whole time, which was weird enough on its own. If they truly wanted to grab the money and run, they would've been rushing to finish before the police eventually figured out that something was wrong.

It was all too odd and suspicious, but he kept those thoughts to himself. The surly man had only gotten surlier, and Itachi didn't want to get him rowdy again. Instead he hoped that whatever their true purpose was wouldn't be dangerous to all of them.

They were all still tense with each other, but now Itachi had at least figured out most people's names and relationships with each other. 

He was pretty sure the three teenagers were all siblings. The way they interacted with each other reminded him so much of talking with Sasuke. If he had to guess, he would say Temari, the girl with the pigtails, was the oldest and Gaara, the kid with the forehead tattoo, was the youngest. Kankuro, the one with the melted makeup, was absolutely the middle child and seemed to be the main target of the other two's teasing. Watching them made him miss Sasuke.

The two tellers were married to each other. Or they were just so incredibly in sync. One of them was Izumo and the other was Kotetsu, but Itachi  _ still _ couldn't really tell them apart.

The bank manager and the middle-aged woman seemed to know and hate each other. 'Old hag' Tsunade seemed to come to the bank frequently to ask 'cheap bastard' Kakuzu for loans a lot. It seemed like absolutely none of the loans had ever been approved. He wondered if Tsunade's 'gambler' jacket was related at all. 

He still didn't know the old man's name as Konohamaru just called him 'grandpa'. But he looked vaguely familiar, and Itachi was pretty sure he had been their last mayor or something. They mostly kept to themselves, but Konohamaru would glare at the door often.

The surly man didn't talk to anyone, so Itachi didn't know his name either. He didn't really care to know it as he started to throw him suspicious glares more frequently. But he was pretty sure he was the shopkeeper of some toy store that had always been incredibly mean to Naruto when they used to go in just to look.

Everyone looked at the door when they heard something that could've been sirens. It was faint, but Itachi was pretty sure there was a cop car just outside the building. He heard Kakuzu whisper 'finally' and the tellers sigh in relief. The surly man still looked surly, so Itachi just assumed that's how his face looked normally. 

H slammed open the office door a few minutes after they started to hear the sirens. He looked each of them over. "Alright so we need to put on a little show and I need a volunteer from the audience." He pointed at Konohamaru and his grandfather with his gun. "Kids and old guys always get attention. But--" He shifted so the gun was pointing at Tsunade. "--who doesn't love a blonde with huge tits." She scowled at him. He shifted again so now the gun was pointing at Temari. "And you can never go wrong with a cute girl." She smiled sweetly at him while also flipping him off. He looked at all of them again. "The adorable yet frightened kid it is." He reached out to grab at Konohamaru while his grandfather tried to shove him behind himself at the same time. The kid started thrashing and yelling as all of that was going on. 

"Don't touch me you ugly jerk!"

"Who are you calling ugly you fucking brat?!" H was scrambling to grab the kid and waving his gun around. The old man was doing his best to keep himself between H and his grandson, but Konohamaru kept trying to dart out to kick the bank robber. Itachi's headache was now trying to beat its way through his skull, and he had a feeling this was all about to get very bad. 

"I can go." He did his best to get between H, the old man, and Konohamaru. H looked at him, but he couldn't tell what kind of face he was making at all through his mask. 

"I don't know if you're attention grabbing enough. No tits and no tears." Itachi rolled his eyes because he couldn't help himself.

"Yeah but I won't pull any stunts and there's a seventy percent chance my father's out there."

"Your dad's a cop?" He nodded, and H laughed. "Man I can't wait to tell K that one." Itachi blushed without wanting to. "Alright pretty boy. Let's hope your dad likes you enough to hold fire." He pulled Itachi out of the office with him.

Itachi breathed a little easier as soon as he was in the hallway. It wasn't as hot and it definitely wasn't as crowded as in the office. He also just felt better without all of the tense staring. He volunteered so the others wouldn't be put in danger, especially the kids. But a very small, selfish part of him also wanted to volunteer just so he could get out of there for a minute. He just wanted a minute alone and didn't mind being a human shield to get it. 

All of the other bank robbers were in the lobby and immediately looked over at them. For a second he wished K wasn't wearing a mask so he could tell what kind of face he was making. "I thought you were going to grab the kid?" K sounded irritated, but Itachi didn't really know what that meant. 

"I was, but then this guy practically threw himself at me. And, get this, his dad's a fucking cop." H laughed and it echoed loudly in the lobby. 

"You think he's out there?" The man in the clown man asked, but he also sounded like he didn't really care about the answer. After a minute of no one answering, Itachi realized the question was meant for him. 

"Yes." 

"Alright. Remember, don't over do it." 

"Yeah yeah yeah. I fucking know." H pulled Itachi over to the door and then wrapped an arm around his neck. They were about the same height, so it was awkward and uncomfortable.

"Don't get him shot." K sounded worried, and Itachi wondered if he should be too. 

"Christ, I know! He'll be fine." K shifted the desk in front of the door just enough for H to awkwardly shuffle through it with Itachi. They paused in front of the main door of the bank. "Alright, remember no stunts. Don't say anything to them unless I tell you to. And try to look fucking scared or something. Right now you just look mildly annoyed, which isn't a good look for me."

"Got it." Itachi tried to make himself look scared, but he had no idea if he pulled it off or not. H shuffled them closer to the door. 

"ALRIGHT ASSHOLES I'M COMING OUT WITH A HOSTAGE!" H was yelling directly in Itachi's ear, and he thought his head might explode. "SHOOT AND THIS GUY'S DEATH IS ON YOU!" He roughly shoved the barrel of his gun against Itachi's head and then kicked open the door. He shuffled out with Itachi held firmly in front of him. The arm around his neck tightened, and Itachi thought this might not have been the best idea he's ever had. 

It was dark outside, but he couldn't tell what time it was. The streetlights and the flashing blue and red lights overwhelmed him, and Itachi couldn’t see anything at all at first. Then his eyes adjusted and he saw that there were two cars with a handful of people standing by them. It was too dark to see if he could recognize any of them, but there was enough light for him to notice that a few different guns were pointed at him. He hadn’t heard or felt any gunshots, so he guessed they were okay for now. 

“Itachi?” He recognized his father’s voice. He didn’t sound worried at all, which annoyed him a bit. He thought he’d be a least a  _ little _ shaken to see his son with a gun to his head. “Is my son uninjured?” H pressed the gun a little harder against his head.

“Yeah he’s fine...for now. And he’ll continue being fine as long as you work with me. Got it?” None of the cops said anything, but Itachi felt like it was procedure for them not to. “Good. Now I have--” H stopped and then looked down at Itachi. “How many of you assholes are there?” 

“Eleven.” He tried to keep his voice quiet enough so the cops couldn’t hear how unafraid he sounded. 

“Right. I have eleven hostages and I have no problem making that number smaller.” He pressed the gun against him even harder, and Itachi was sure he now had a bruise there. “So get on the fucking phone, get the big guys down here, and get a news crew. And then I’ll tell you exactly what you fuckers can do for us.” He started walking backwards and pulled Itachi with him.

“Wait just a minute.” His father sounded irritated.

“No way. I’m not talking to the fucking opening act.” He stopped just in front of the door to the bank. “Now reach around and open the door.” Itachi did. The angle was terrible and it hurt to bend his arm that way, but he got the door open. Then H was walking them backwards into the bank. They awkwardly shuffled through the second door and then he finally unwound his arm from Itachi’s neck. K shoved the desk back in front of the door.

“How’d it go?” The man in the clown mask still sounded like he didn’t really care about the answer. H slapped Itachi on the back like they were friends.

“Oh it was fucking perfect. Wasn’t it?” After a minute Itachi realized the question was for him.

“Yeah. I think you’re the first person to ever call my father an opening act.” He couldn’t keep his amusement out of his voice, and H must’ve heard because he laughed loudly. 

“Oh hell yes! This guy’s got daddy issues.” Itachi felt his whole face flush as the man in the Mardi Gras mask also started laughing loudly. Without even thinking about it, he looked over to K for help. The other man must’ve felt some pity for him because he walked over.

“Lay off him.” He didn’t stop walking until he was standing right in front of Itachi. Then he gently grabbed his chin and tilted his head to the side. Itachi’s heart started racing even though his pulse had been perfectly steady with a literal gun to his head only moments before. The other man gently brushed a hand against his temple. Itachi noticed both that it stung and that the other man’s hand was warm even through his glove. He leaned into the touch without even noticing. “You bruised him.” 

“Oh boo fucking hoo. He’ll be fine. Won’t you?” 

“Yeah.” His voice was hoarse and it surprised him. “I’m fine.” The other man rubbed his temple gently before letting go of Itachi’s chin and taking a step back. Itachi missed the contact and had to stop himself from moving back into the other man’s space. 

“Go take him back to the others, K.” 

“Alright. Let’s go, Itachi.” He should’ve told the other man to stop addressing him so familiarly, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he just followed him back towards the office. 

They walked in silence for all of ten seconds. “Is your head really fine?” He sounded concerned, and Itachi had to remind himself  _ again _ that it would be a terrible idea.

“Yeah, just a headache. But I’ve had that for hours.”

“Oh.” In the context of everything going on Itachi should’ve been nervous as K brought one of his large hands to his neck, but instead he just tilted his head in invitation. The other man gently placed his hand on the back of Itachi’s head and then started to rub circles against the base of his skull. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Itachi leaned into the other man’s touch and started to forget all the reasons why flirting with this man would be a terrible idea. “Thank you.”

“Yeah. It’s the least I could do.” He stayed like that for a few more moments before pulling away from the other man. 

“I should probably go back.”

“Yeah.” K’s voice sounded hoarse, and, at the sound of it, Itachi felt a heat pool low in his gut. “You’re probably right.” They continued walking and were in front of the office in practically seconds. “Just let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay.” They looked at each other for a long moment, and then Itachi was walking back into the crowded office.

Everyone looked at him at once when he entered. He wondered if they all heard him talking to K and blushed without wanting to. “Well? What happened?” Tsunade sounded both impatient and irritable.

Itachi told them everything. Or at least mostly everything. He kept the moments with K to himself. The surly man grumbled as he spoke, but for the most part everyone was hanging onto his words with interest. Konohamaru looked at him in awe as he spoke, and it reminded him so much of Sasuke when he was younger. 

When he finished, everyone looked at each other with the same unsure expression. “Obviously something else is going on here, but the least we know about that the better.” Kakuzu sounded annoyed, but his voice was also muffled as he laid his head down on his desk as he spoke. “I for one don’t give a shit about whatever it is they’re trying to do.”

“Of course  _ you _ \--” The surly had started to work himself up to a rant, but Kankuro threw the empty cookie box at him.

“Dude, just shut up.” His face turned an odd shade of red, but he didn’t say anything else. Itachi leaned against the closest wall and shut his eyes. He tried not to focus on the ghost of the other man’s touch that he could still feel on his face, but he wasn’t very successful.


	6. Hour 10

**Hour 10**

At some point the sirens outside started to sound louder. Itachi assumed that meant there were more cop cars outside of the bank. He wondered if the news crew H had asked for was also outside. He guessed he’d find out when the robbers came to grab another one of them, which he had a good feeling they would. 

His good feeling ended up behind right. H slammed the office door open and hit either Izumo or Kotetsu--Itachi still couldn’t tell them apart. “Alright assholes time for round two. And before you say anything pretty boy, you already had your fifteen minutes of fame.” Itachi desperately wished the man would stop calling him that. “Now who’s it gonna be? Tits, tears, or teens?” 

“Listen here you criminal.” The surly man had pushed himself to the front of the group. “You have kept us here for  _ hours _ and I demand that you let us go home.” Tsuande groaned.

“Just take him and shoot him for the cameras.” The teenagers all snickered at her suggestion, and H laughed loudly.

“Hell yeah! It feels like you guys just voted him off the  _ Survivor _ island. Love that for you.” He grabbed the surly man’s arm roughly and dragged him from the office. 

“Do you think he’s actually going to shoot him?” The old man sounded worried.

“Don’t know and don’t care.” Kakuzu sounded bored. “We’ll just have to see if they bring him back or not.” The old man only looked more worried.

They did bring the surly man back alive, unharmed, and shaken. The group looked at him to hear what happened, but he kept stubbornly quiet. “Hey Itachi, come here for a sec?” K was still standing in the office doorway, so Itachi made his way over to him. When he passed by the teenagers he heard Temari whisper ‘someone’s in trouble with the teacher’, which made him flush. He waited until they were in the hallway with the door shut before saying anything.

“Something wrong?” It seemed like K looked nervous, but he couldn’t really tell with the mask.

“No. I uh...I just wanted to check and see if your head felt any better.” Itachi felt a warmth in his chest. He couldn’t remember any reason at all why this would be a terrible idea.

“It does. Thank you again for earlier.” K shifted on his feet, and Itachi realized that he  _ was _ nervous. 

“Yeah of course. Is there anything else you need?” Itachi started to shake his head, but then thought better of it and stopped. 

“I think maybe people might need to use the bathroom again? It’s been a while.” 

“Yeah that makes sense. I can go get D and we can bring you in groups again. Anything else?” Itachi shook his head for real this time.

“No. Thank you K.” He could see the man grin through his mask.

They brought everyone to the bathroom in groups again. Like last time, Itachi was the last person so he was alone with K. The feeling of needing to say  _ something  _ to the other man was back, but, also like before, Itachi had no idea what to say. He hoped the other man would say something first like he had been all day, but K was quiet. K stayed quiet as they moved to leave the bathroom, and Itachi panicked. “Hi.” His voice came out louder than he meant it to and the word echoed against the bathroom walls.

“Hi?” K sounded both curious and amused. 

“I mean that’s what I was going to say earlier. You know before everything.” Itachi was immediately embarrassed as he realized how lame that sounded. He was suddenly very glad that he couldn’t see the other man’s face clearly. His embarrassment only got worse when K laughed.

“I see. What were you going to say after I said hi back?” He still sounded curious and amused.

“I didn’t think that far.” He laughed again, but not unkindly. “I probably would’ve panicked and left.” 

“You would’ve tried.” He stepped into Itachi’s space, reached his hand out, and then stopped just before he touched Itachi’s arm. They  _ weren’t _ touching, but Itachi could still feel the other man’s hand on him. “I would’ve stopped you like this and then asked if you’d want to get dinner.” Itachi felt that warmth in his chest again.

“You’d start with asking me to dinner?” He could see K smiling through the mask.

“Yeah. Does that mean you’d say no?” Itachi shook his head. “Do you like sushi?” He nodded. “Ever been to Chomei?” 

“Yeah. I go there all the time.” Itachi shifted just enough so K’s hand was finally on his arm. It felt warm.

“Me too. We’ve probably seen each other there without knowing it.” Itachi shook his head again.

“I would’ve noticed you.” It seemed like K’s smile got wider, but he couldn’t tell for sure.

“Yeah. I would’ve noticed you too.” K shifted closer and started to lean down slowly. Itachi wasn’t sure exactly what he was planning to do, but he was kind of excited to find out. Then someone pounded against the door loudly.

“I swear to god if you’re--” K sighed loudly and stepped away from Itachi.

“I’m not.” They left the bathroom and saw D waiting for them just outside the door. “Just talking.” D turned so quickly that his ponytail whipped at them, and Itachi was amazed at how long the other man’s hair was.

“Well save it for later, yeah? Take him back and meet me in the lobby.” He left without waiting for them to start walking. K sighed again. 

“Sorry Itachi.” 

They walked back to the office and didn’t say anything else to each other. But K did brush his hand against Itachi’s lower back as he left. It was only a brief touch, but Itachi could still feel it hours later. 


	7. Hour 13

**Hour 13**

The surly man never told them what had happened when he was outside, even with everyone needling him. Itachi had to guess that whatever happened had been similar to what had happened to him. He also guessed that the bank robbers’ real goal was either to draw attention to themselves for something later or to draw attention away from somewhere else. He didn’t have enough information to know which one it was and Kakuzu was probably right in that the less they knew the better. So Itachi tried not to think about it too much.

Instead he tried to do what he could to keep everyone as calm as they could be in the situation. It was hopeless for some people--the surly man and Tsunade, who he was pretty sure was hungover--but Izumo, Kotetsu, and the old man seemed to appreciate his attempts at light conversation. The teenagers were still talking amongst themselves and they were mostly still teasing Kankuro, so Itachi assumed they were okay. Kakuzu had fallen asleep at some point, so he wasn’t worried about him either. He  _ was _ worried about Konohamaru though, as the kid had been glaring at the door for the last hour. Itachi only got more worried as Konohamaru yelled out of seemingly nowhere.

“Ahhhh!! I want to go home!”

“Konohamaru…” The old man put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but the kid just shrugged it off. 

“I’m sick of these jerks! We should be trying to bust out! That’s what Naruto would do if he was here.” He crossed his arms and pouted angrily.

“You know Naruto?” Itachi and Gaara asked it at the same time and then they looked at each other. He assumed this is also how the teenager knew, and somehow hated, Sasuke.

“Yeah!” Konohamaru’s tone perked up instantly. “He’s the coolest!”

“Yeah, he really is.” Gaara had the softest smile Itachi had ever seen on a teenager before, and he wondered if he had somehow missed Naruto getting a boyfriend or something. 

“How do  _ you _ know Naruto?” The kid’s tone seemed to imply that he thought Itachi was lying about knowing Naruto. He wanted to laugh at it, but thought Konohamaru might take it the wrong way. 

“He’s friends with my brother.” The soft smile instantly fell from Gaara’s face. Itachi desperately wanted to know what the relationship was between Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke, but decided to wait and ask his brother later.

“Well if he were here he would’ve found a way to bust us out already!” Itachi had a feeling that if Naruto were there he would’ve found a way to get himself shot, but he didn’t say that aloud. “So we should be doing something!” 

“Konohamaru please…” His grandfather sounded tired. “The safest thing to do is just to listen to them.” The kid pouted again. 

“But I want to go home.”

“We all do, kid.” Kotetsu, or maybe it was Izumo, smiled at him. “And we will soon.” 

“Or they’ll just kill us all.” The surly man’s voice was an unwelcome addition to the conversation. “That’s probably what they’re keeping us all here for.” 

“They’re not going to kill us.” Itachi tried to keep his voice even and polite, but the surly man scoffed at him.

“Sure  _ you _ would say that. I still don’t trust that you’re not working with them.” He stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

“I’m not, but I’m not certain that there’s anything I could say that would convince you.” He scoffed again, but Itachi turned his attention back to Konohamaru. “We’ll all be fine, and I’m sure we’ll get to go home soon.” He smiled and hoped it looked reassuring. Konohamaru didn’t look convinced though. Gaara came over and crouched down so he could look Konohamaru in the eye.

“He’s right. And when this is all over we’ll have a good story to tell Naruto.” He gave the kid that soft smile again. Konohamaru looked a little more reassured.

“Yeah. I’m sure he’ll be totally jealous.” Gaara laughed softly.

“Yeah, he definitely will be.” The surly man grumbled something to himself, but no one paid him any attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is 100% because i love naruto and wanted to talk about him


	8. Hour 14

**Hour 14**

D came into the office and looked at each of them. “Round three. Who wants to smile for the camera?” No one said anything, though Konohamaru looked like he was getting ready to shout something. Itachi took a step forward, but D pushed him back gently. “You already had your turn, Itachi. Gotta show them a fresh face.” He walked over to the teenagers. “Which one of you wants to volunteer?”

“I think we’ll pass.” Temari’s voice was strong as she shifted just a bit so she was standing in front of her brothers.

“Not an option.” He reached out towards Gaara, and Itachi saw Kankuro and Temari look panicked for the first time since the whole thing had started. 

“Don’t touch Gaara.” He pushed her out of the way as she tried to get between them. 

“You should’ve volunteered then.” He grabbed Gaara’s arm. 

As soon as D had touched him, Gaara moved. It was so quick that Itachi had almost missed it. Gaara twisted in D’s hold, grabbed the arm with the gun, and then yanked hard. D let out a noise of surprise that turned into a yell of pain as Gaara twisted that arm. Itachi heard something crack and was impressed that he was still somehow holding his gun. D yelled louder.

“Awesome!” Konohamaru was looking at Gaara in awe. Gaara let go of D and then took a step back. The teenager’s face was blank like he wasn’t even aware of what he had just done.

“You asshole!” D clutched his arm tight to his chest while also trying to keep the gun steady.

“D, what’s going on?” K was in the doorway, and he looked concerned. Or at least Itachi thought he looked concerned.

“I think this asshole just broke my arm!” K moved over to him and looked the teenagers over.

“The goth one?” He tried to take D’s arm, but the other men jerked out of the way.

“No, the one without any fucking eyebrows.” 

“I told you not to touch him.” Temari was standing in front of her brothers again and was staring both the men down. Itachi admired her bravery. 

“Well you should’ve told me why. Jesus this fucking hurts.” K tried to take the arm again, but D jerked out of the way again.

“I need to see it.” 

“Why? You’re not a doctor.” K sighed.

“I’m a doctor.” Tsuande didn’t really sound like she was offering to help, but she must’ve been because Itachi couldn’t think of another reason why she’d mention it. Kakuzu snorted at her statement. 

“Yeah one with a revoked license.” She scowled at him.

“Revoked or not I can still recognize a broken arm when I see one.” She walked over to D and grabbed his arm roughly. He made a pained noise, but she ignored him as she felt his arm. Itachi looked over at the surly man as he was surprised that he hadn’t said anything yet. The surly man’s face was that odd shade of red, and he avoided looking at K. Whatever had happened with him and the robbers earlier must’ve been enough to keep him quiet for now. “Oh it’s definitely broken. You’ll need to make a splint or something.” K sighed again.

“Go see if S has something he could use. I’ll be right out.” D grumbled as he left. K sighed again and then looked at everyone. “I’m sorry for whatever it is that he did. I know you’re all tired and want to go home and you will as long as you keep cooperating. Alright?” No one said anything. “Alright. Itachi I guess--”

“I can go.” Izumo, or Kotetsu, stepped forward. 

“Oh.” K sounded surprised. “Yeah that works.” He looked over at Itachi for a moment before leading Kotetsu, or Izumo, out of the office. Itachi had to remind himself that he shouldn’t feel disappointed that he wasn’t going to be held up at gunpoint again. 

As soon as the door closed behind K, the surly man exploded with everything he had probably wanted to say earlier. “Why did you help them?!” He rounded on Tsunade first. Her scowl from earlier deepened. 

“I just felt his arm.” The man scoffed.

“There’s no _just_ anything in situations like these.” Then he rounded on the Gaara who still had the blank look on his face. “And _you_! Why did you break his arm?! Are you trying to provoke them into killing us!?” Temari and Kankuro stood in front of Gaara with angry looks.

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Kankuro’s hands were balled into fists, and Itachi was afraid he might actually hit the surly man.

“It was an accident. Everything will be fine.” The surly man whirled around to face Itachi. 

“Oh don’t _you_ start! There’s no way you’re not a part of their little group. They all keep addressing you so familiarly and what was all that laughing about when you were out there, huh? You didn’t hear _me_ laughing with those thugs.” Itachi didn’t have anything he could say back to that. It’s not like it would help his case if he mentioned the reason for all that was because he had been flirting with one of the robbers all night. 

“Fighting amongst ourselves isn’t going to help anything.” The surly man scoffed again.

“Yeah right.” And then he took a swing at Itachi. Because he had been expecting it, and because he had taken martial arts classes since he was five, Itachi dodged the punch without any problem. 

“Please, there’s no reason to fight.” The man answered him with another attempted punch. Itachi dodged that one too. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hah! Like you could.” Itachi rolled his eyes because he wanted to and then dodged another punch. “Just stay still.” This time Itachi caught the man’s fist. He twisted the man’s arm behind his back. He held it at an angle that would be uncomfortable, but wouldn’t hurt too much.

“Awesome!” Konohamaru was now looking at him in awe. 

“Let go of me!” The man thrashed in his grasp, but Itachi just held his arm tighter.

“No way, keep him like that.” Tsuande sounded excited and was watching them in interest. 

"I'll let go of you as long as you stop trying to punch me. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah, just let go." Itachi did and then took a step back. The surly man turned around and immediately tried to punch him again. Itachi rolled his eyes and then caught the other man's fist again. He twisted the man's arm behind his back, again, and then pressed him against the desk.

"Hey, don't mess up my desk." Kakuzu sounded only vaguely annoyed.

"Get him!" Both Tsunade and Konohamaru were cheering him on like they were watching a wrestling match. The old man looked disappointed in Itachi.

Everyone turned to look at the door when it opened. K looked at the scene and then sighed. "Itachi, what are you doing?" He let go of the man and took a few steps away.

"He started it." Itachi knew it was a childish thing to say, but he was tired, hungry, and had the worst migraine of his life. K sighed again. 

"Come here Itachi." He wanted to argue that it wasn't fair that he was the only one getting called out, but he knew that'd be _too_ childish. He walked over and followed K out of the office. They walked down the hallway a bit before K stopped and then looked at him. “Are you okay?” Itachi sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Yeah I’m fine. That guy’s been trying to pick a fight with everyone since the beginning and just tried to punch me.” K made some kind of noise low in his throat.

“Did he get you?” Itachi shook his head. 

“Didn’t even get close.” K laughed, and Itachi liked how it sounded. 

“That’s good. Probably for the best if we keep you separated for now though.” Itachi felt the childish urge to argue that it wasn’t fair again, but K had already grabbed his hand and was leading him to the lobby. 

H was the only one in the lobby and he just waved halfheartedly when he saw them. K led Itachi to one of the tables the bank had with piles of deposit slips and pens. He used his arm to sweep everything onto the floor. Then he put a hand on either side of Itachi’s waist and lifted him effortlessly so that he was sitting on the table. Itachi should’ve been angry that he had been so easily manhandled, but instead he felt heat pool low in his gut. He looked at the area where K’s shirt strained against his arms as he joined Itachi on the table. He sat close to Itachi, but just far enough away they weren’t touching. “So...what do you do?” Itachi raised an eyebrow at the uninspired question. K looked embarrassed, or at least he was pretty sure he did. 

“I’m a social worker over at the hospital’s behavioral health outpatient program.” 

“That makes sense.” Itachi shifted so he could see the other man better. His new position also just happened to knock their knees together, but that could’ve been by accident.

“Does it?” 

“Yeah. You’ve just got that kind of vibe about you, like you’re used to trying to put people at ease. I have a feeling you’re pretty good at your job.” The heat in his gut spread so now Itachi also felt a warmth in his chest. 

“Thanks. I think I am, but my parents are still pretty disappointed in my career choice.” 

“Oh? Not what they wanted for you?” For a moment Itachi thought that maybe he shouldn’t be talking with a bank robber so casually about his life. But that moment passed quickly. At this point Itachi knew it was hopeless trying to convince himself that he wasn’t attracted or interested in K. 

“No. They don’t understand why I didn’t go to medical school. My father doesn’t respect and doesn’t really understand mental health. He thinks only soldiers can get PTSD and depression isn’t really that big of a deal.” Itachi sighed. “He’s old-fashioned like that with a lot of things.” K shifted a little closer, so now more of their legs were touching. Itachi felt the heat spread down to his toes. “What about you?”

“What about me what?” 

“I feel like this isn’t your day job.” K laughed, and Itachi could feel it against his side. “Though I guess you can’t really tell me that.” K laughed again, and Itachi shifted closer. 

“I can’t. But I could probably answer something else. You know if you wanted to ask something else.” He sounded shy, and Itachi shifted again. Now they were fully pressed up against each other side-by-side.

“Hmm...what can you bench?” K laughed loudly, and Itachi felt it in his own chest. He wished again that the other man wasn’t wearing a mask. 

“Usually average about 360.” Itachi imagined the other man at the gym without even thinking about it and felt his face flush. 

“Are you saying that just to impress me?” 

“Depends, is it working?” Itachi laughed and he wondered if the other man could feel it in his chest.

“Yeah, a bit.” It looked like the other man was smiling. “What would your second date idea be?”

“Second?” His voice had that now familiar mix of amusement and curiosity. “What was the first?”

“Dinner at Chomei.” K made a thoughtful noise. 

“You think you’d want a second date with me?” He sounded shy again. Itachi leaned his head against the other man’s shoulder without even really thinking about it. He felt a sharp pain just behind his eyes and remembered his migraine all at once. He shut his eyes to try and block out the bank’s bright fluorescent lights and it helped a bit. 

“Yeah, I think I would.” Itachi felt incredibly tired all at once. 


	9. Hour 17

**Hour 17**

Itachi woke up with an ache in his back, an uncomfortable pain in his neck, and absolutely no idea where he was. He panicked when he felt the thing he had been leaning against breathe. He jolted away and looked around the room. “Itachi?” He looked at the man next to him and then remembered the bank robbery.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” 

“It’s okay. You looked like you needed the rest.” Itachi tried to roll the pain out of his neck, but it wasn’t working well. Then K brought a hand to the back of his neck and started to massage him. He leaned into the touch readily. 

“Thank you.” The other man’s hand felt warm, and Itachi wished they had met under better circumstances. He wanted to ask for his name or his phone number or something, but knew that K wouldn’t be able to tell him. “Zero seven two three.”

“What?” The hand on his neck paused. Itachi pressed back against it slightly hoping that K would get the hint to keep going. He did.

“That’s my password.” He couldn’t ask K for his name or number, but he was hoping that the other man would get this hint too. 

“I see.” He sounded like he was smiling behind the mask. 

“Hey K, time to get back to work.” Itachi noticed all of the other bank robbers for the first time since waking up. One of D’s arms looked like it was taped to a ruler or something. 

“Yeah okay.” K pulled his hand away from Itachi and then slid off the table. “Guess you should go back with the others now.” 

“Actually--” H walked over and then looked Itachi up and down. “--if you’re game, we need to go out there one more time.” He gestured to the bank’s door. Itachi slid off the table too.

“I can do it.” 

“Great! Now for this one you’re gonna need to look busted up a bit.” K shifted between H and Itachi.

“No way. Go use that angry guy instead.” Itachi placed a hand on K’s back and felt that warmth in his chest again when the other man instantly relaxed into his touch.

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” He moved so he was standing next to K instead of behind him. “How busted should I look?” 

“How much do you like that shirt?” H didn’t wait for him to answer. He moved in front of Itachi, grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands, and then yanked hard. He yanked until the shirt was ripped enough to show most of Itachi’s chest. Itachi frowned.

“I  _ did _ like this shirt.” H laughed. 

“Too fucking bad. Now I feel like we should scratch you or something.”

“Is that really necessary?” K sounded worried.

“Yes.” The man in the clown mask answered. “It’s got to look believable enough.” 

“It’ll be fine.” He still had his hand on K’s back so he started to rub his hand in a circle and hoped that it felt comforting. 

“You can scratch him if you want.” H’s voice was light and teasing, and Itachi blushed at the implication of it. 

“I don’t think--”

“I want you to.” His own voice sounded hoarse. He heard D whistle and only felt a little embarrassed. 

“Oh. Um alright.” K’s voice also sounded hoarse. He switched places with H so that he was now standing right in front of Itachi. He pulled off one of his gloves and then put a hand on Itachi’s chest. K’s hand burned pleasantly against his skin. He pressed further into the touch. They stood like that for a moment. 

“You know you could also just bite him if you wanted to.” H’s voice still had that teasing quality, and Itachi blushed even more. 

“Sorry!” K sounded embarrassed, and he wondered if he was blushing under the mask. “And sorry for this.” He pulled his hand back and then scratched Itachi hard. Blood immediately welled up on his chest. It didn’t really hurt, but it made Itachi feel  _ something _ that caused him to groan. He also only felt a little embarrassed about that too. K pressed his hand onto his chest again, and Itachi desperately wanted to see his face without the mask on. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Itachi's voice sounded like he had been kissing for a long time, and he wished that had been true. 

"We should do something to your hair too." Itachi had almost forgotten about the other men in the room. They had all moved closer at some point. 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know, mess it up or something." D reached out to grab his hair, but K grabbed his hand before he could. 

"I can do it." K took his hand off Itachi's chest and reached for his hair. He gently pulled the elastic out and then his hair fell around his face. He dropped the elastic on the floor and threaded his fingers in Itachi's hair. Itachi leaned into the touch. K ran his fingers through Itachi's hair a few times before he started to tug at it. Itachi groaned in the same way he had before. "You okay?" K's voice was low, and Itachi wished again that the circumstances had been different.

"Yeah." 

"Alright I feel like we've let you flirt enough. Now let's get this show on the fucking road." H pushed K out of the way, which caused him to yank out some of Itachi's hair. Then he looked Itachi up and down. "Actually I feel like a black eye would add a lot and look pretty badass." 

"I don't think that's necessary." 

"Listen--" Itachi rolled his eyes and didn't wait for H to finish. He brought his own hand to his face and then scratched himself hard. It stung.

"Good enough?"

"Holy shit dude." H sounded impressed. "Yeah that totally works. Let's go." He grabbed Itachi's hand and then pulled him over to the door. K moved the desk away just enough for Itachi and H to shuffle through the door. H wrapped an arm tightly around his neck and then quickly rubbed his fist hard against the top of Itachi's head. Then he put his gun against Itachi's temple. He felt a sharp pain as the gun pressed up against the bruise from earlier. "ALRIGHT ASSHOLES, YOU ALREADY KNOW THE DRILL!" He kicked open the door and then moved outside.

It was daytime, which shouldn't have surprised Itachi. But it did. He had no idea how long it had been since he first entered the bank. There were now a ton of cop cars and a few different news crews surrounding the area. He was able to see his father this time and felt satisfied noticing that he now looked worried. "What have you done to my son?!" 

"Nothing much yet, but if you keep dicking me around then I'll have to get serious." He jostled Itachi around a bit. "Now I asked for a bus and I still don't fucking see one. If I don't get it in the next hour, then I'll start shooting these assholes with your son first in line. Got it?" Itachi should've felt at least a little frightened, but he didn't. He had a good feeling that the robbers wouldn't kill any of them. 

"I can't make any deals without confirmation that the other hostages are still alive." 

"Well then I guess you'll just have to think about what you'll tell your wife later about your son's death. Bye!" He walked backwards, and Itachi reached for the door without being told. H let go of him as soon as they were behind the first door and then they shuffled through the second door. K moved the desk back in front of the door and then everyone looked at them. 

"How'd it go?" H just gave him a thumbs up. "Good. D go get everything ready."

" _ Finally _ !" D ran from the room. 

"Go take him back to the others K." K grabbed Itachi’s hand and led him out of the room.

Itachi was surprised when the other man pulled him into the bathroom. He was also surprised when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. When he had scratched himself earlier, he had apparently done it much harder than he had thought. He had four angry lines across his cheek that were smeared with blood. He also had a little blood on his chest and his hair was a mess. K put a hand on either side of his waist and then lifted him onto the counter. Itachi felt the heat in his gut again. “I want to clean you off a bit, if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, that’s okay.” K grabbed a paper towel, ran it under the sink, and then brought it to Itachi’s chest. His touch was incredibly gentle and light as he cleaned off the blood. The heat in Itachi’s gut spread so now he was feeling it in his chest too. Then K brought the paper towel to Itachi’s face. The heat from his gut spread all over as K tenderly cleaned the blood on his cheek.

Itachi  _ knew _ that it wasn’t a good idea to be interested in one of the guys currently holding him and others hostage. But he was and there wasn’t anything he had been able to do to convince himself not to be. He didn’t  _ have _ to do anything about his interest, but he  _ wanted _ to. Itachi rarely did anything on impulse, but he wanted to right now. He wanted to because he could and because he’d probably never see the other man again after this was all over. And it wasn’t like anyone would ever know unless he told them--which he wouldn’t. 

So, when K had finished and tried to take a step back, Itachi reached out and grabbed his shirt. He moved his face closer to the other man’s and then quickly kissed him through the mask. Then he let go of the other man’s shirt and tried to lean back. But then there was a hand in his hair and one on his cheek and he was being kissed again. K must’ve pushed up his mask in the quick second they had been apart because Itachi could feel his lips against his own. 

K kissed him like he never wanted to stop. Itachi was kissing back the same way. They were pressed so closely together, but Itachi wanted to be even closer. He was clutching at the other man’s arms and holding him close, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel  _ something _ that he couldn’t name. He pulled one of his hands off K’s arm just to put it on his back, under his shirt. The other man shivered, and he loved the way it felt under his hand. The hand in his hair tightened, and he loved the way that felt too.

The bathroom door slammed open. “I knew it!” They pulled apart just enough to look over at H in the doorway. “I told that bastard you were probably just making out or something.” 

“Sorry.” Itachi’s voice was rough and he was out of breath, but he didn’t really sound, or feel, very sorry at all. 

“Eh it’s fine. But we do need you back out there soon K, so hurry up.” H left the room as quickly as he had entered it, but the moment was already gone. K let go of Itachi and then took a few steps back. Itachi slid off the counter and watched the other man fix his mask.

“I’m sorry.” K’s voice was also rough and he sounded out of breath, but he did genuinely sound sorry. “I took it too far.” Itachi shook his head.

“No you didn’t. I wanted to kiss you.” This time K shook his head. 

“Probably not like that. And probably not during a bank robbery.” Itachi wanted to say something back to that, but couldn’t think of anything. “Let’s get you back.”

They didn’t say anything else to each other and they didn’t brush up against each other even once on the way to the office. K left him in front of the door without saying goodbye. Itachi could still feel the other man’s kiss against his lips, but he also felt an unpleasant, heavy weight in his chest too. 

Everyone turned to look at him as he entered. “Oh good, you’re not dead.” Kakuzu didn’t sound particularly happy that he was still alive, but he didn’t sound particularly unhappy either.

“What happened to you?” Konohamaru, Izumo, and Kotetsu were crowding him and looking at his face intently. 

“Nothing really.” 

“Hah.” Tsuande walked over and roughly grabbed him by the chin. Her grip was so much stronger than he had expected and it hurt. “It looks like they got you good. Was all this just for fighting with that old asshole?” She let go of him.

“No. I…” He obviously couldn’t say that he had done it to himself, but he wasn’t sure what he actually should say. “Uh...we had a misunderstanding.” She snorted.

“Yeah okay. I see your hair’s down.” The teenagers all looked at him in interest, and he felt himself blush.

“Yeah. My elastic broke.” She hummed thoughtfully. 

“Any updates on when we’re getting the hell out of here?” 

“Not really. But I have a good feeling it’ll be soon.” She hummed again, walked over to the desk, and then sat down.

“I hope you’re right.” 

He hoped he was too. 


	10. Hour 18

**Hour 18**

Since he came back, the teenagers had been crowded around him. Temari had been braiding, unbraiding, and then rebraiding his hair. Kankuro had been telling him about his boyfriend, who his siblings affectionately referred to as 'dog piss guy'. And Gaara had just been watching him. He wondered if coming back with a scratched up face meant he was cool now.

Itachi immediately looked up at K when the other man opened the door. K was looking right back. Or he was actually looking at Temari braiding his hair, but same difference. "Itachi, come here for a sec." He went to stand, but then Temari pulled on his hair hard.

"What do you need him for?" Gaara sounded suspicious and there was the barest hint of a threat in his voice. 

"Just to talk." The surly man scoffed.

"Yeah right. I bet--"

"Shut up." Kakuzu and Tsunade said it at the same time with the same level of annoyance. 

"I honestly just want to talk to him about getting you all out of here soon. So let him up." 

"Thank Christ." Kakuzu and Tsunade said it at the same time again. Temari let go of his hair and let him stand up. 

Itachi followed K out of the office, down the hallway, and into the bathroom. His heart started racing as he remembered exactly what had happened between them earlier. He could still feel the ghost of the other man's kiss. "We're getting ready to leave." 

"Oh." Itachi felt both relieved and disappointed. 

"Yeah." His voice was even, so Itachi couldn't tell how he felt. "We're going to tie you altogether in the lobby, blow a hole in the floor, and then leave that way." He pulled Itachi's wallet and phone out of his pocket and held them out to him. Itachi took them and was disappointed that their hands didn't brush at all. "We're gonna tell the group something to keep everyone quiet while we leave. I want you to set a timer for sixty minutes and then find a way to call your dad afterwards. Okay?"

"Okay." K shifted like he was about to walk out the room, and Itachi felt that need to be impulsive again. "Can I kiss you again?" K sighed heavily. 

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"So you don't want to kiss me." K sighed again.

"I didn't say that, but I shouldn't. And I shouldn't have earlier. I'm sorry for kissing you and I'm sorry for everything else that's happened here." Itachi felt some kind of urgency when he realized this really was the last time he was ever going to see the other man. 

"Well I'm not sorry." He dropped his phone and wallet on the ground, grabbed K's shirt, and shoved the mask up just enough to kiss him. The other man didn't kiss back at first, but then did as Itachi backed him up against the wall. 

They kissed for what felt like hours, and Itachi didn't want to stop. But they had to. K pulled away and then rested his forehead against Itachi's. He laughed, and Itachi could feel it against his lips. "I wish we had met anywhere else." Itachi laughed too.

"Yeah. I've been thinking that the whole time too." K laughed again.

"I...my name's Kis--" Itachi interrupted him with a kiss.

"Don't tell me. I  _ want _ to know, but it's probably best if I don't." K sighed, and he felt it against his lips.

"Yeah, you're right." He gently pushed Itachi away. "Start the timer and go tell the others the general plan." He walked over to the door, but stopped before leaving. "Itachi. I wish we had met anywhere else, but I am glad that I got to meet you at all." He left the room before Itachi even had a chance to reply.

Itachi took a few deep breaths, started the timer on his phone, and then went back to the office. He told everyone the plan when he got back. They all had the same look of relief on their faces as he spoke, even the surly man. "Thank fucking Christ." Tsunade sounded both excited and exhausted. "I can't wait to get home and sleep for a week." There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room.

"We're not out yet." Kakuzu just sounded exhausted.

"But we will be soon and everything will be fine." Itachi couldn't tell what his own voice sounded like.

The next time the office door opened, all of the bank robbers were on the other side of it. "Alright it's the bottom of the fucking ninth so don't pull any stunts now. Everyone out, single file." Everyone stayed where they were, so Itachi walked to the door first. It sounded like the others followed him, but he didn't turn around to check.

He followed K out to the lobby and stopped when the other man stopped. Itachi looked at the other man's back for a long moment and wished he had time to say something else. He heard other footsteps echoing in the room, so he guessed everyone else did follow him. Then he heard the footsteps stop. "Now circle up." They did. “Turn around so you’re all facing out.” They did, or at least Itachi thought they did. “I said facing  _ out _ asshole. Turn around.” Itachi guessed whoever ‘asshole’ was did turn around because then H said, “Now everyone take three steps backwards.” And they did. "Now sit down and stay still." They sat down and Itachi looked at the people to either side of him. Konohamaru was on his right, sandwiched between his grandfather and Itachi, and he had a very determined look on his face. Tsunade was on his left and she looked exhausted. 

K and H used a long bit of rope to tie them altogether. They weren’t tied very tightly, and Itachi was easily able to reach his phone in his pocket. Then H dropped the bag with everyone else’s phones and wallets on the ground near them. “Right so you assholes need to sit here quietly until the timer on pretty boy’s phone goes off. Once the timer goes off you can call for help or whatever. But if you do anything before then or if anyone else enters the building, then we’ve got the whole place set to blow.”

“Boom!” D mimed an explosion with his one good hand. 

“Right. So uh bye I guess.” H gave them an odd sort of wave, and then all of the robbers were walking out of the room. K nudged Itachi’s foot with his own as he passed, but then that was it.

They heard some kind of explosion soon after the robbers had left. Itachi had mentioned this part of the plan to them earlier to avoid panic and it mostly worked. Some of the group let out a noise at the sound and some jumped as much as they could, but he thought that was pretty fair. His own heart had started pounding at the noise. He tried to listen carefully and see if he could hear them leaving, but he couldn’t hear much over the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kankuro's boyfriend is just Kiba and it's all just a reference to my partner's cute fic! <3 shameless plug here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743533/chapters/67906828


	11. Hour 19

**Hour 19**

The sound of his alarm startled Itachi. Based on the noises he heard from the group, it startled most of them too. He was able to get his phone out of his pocket, while apologizing to Tsuande for elbowing her, and turn the alarm off. Then he called his father. 

His father picked up on the first ring. “You bastards better not have done anything to my son.” Itachi was touched at the uncharacteristic worry in his father’s voice. It was the first, and probably the last, time he had ever heard his father sound like that.

“I’m okay father.” He heard his father sigh. “We’re  _ all _ okay and ready to go home.” 

“What do you mean? Where are the bank robbers?” His father’s tone had shifted to something Itachi more easily recognized from him--frustration.

“Gone. They tied us up, set a timer on my phone, and blew a hole in the wall or something.” His father made some kind of noise.

“No one’s left this building since the last time I saw you.” 

“They could’ve gone through the sewers.” Itachi hoped they had gotten far enough away by now. His father made the noise again.

“Maybe. Are you sure it’s safe enough for us to enter?”

“Yes.” 

“Alright. We need to sweep the area first, but then we should be able to get you guys out for good. Just hold tight a little longer.” His father hung up before he could say anything else. Itachi felt incredibly tired all at once.

Whatever the police needed to do took a long while. Konohamaru started to squirm restlessly, and the surly man grumbled. Itachi struggled to keep his eyes open. But then the police were finally coming through the door. They had to push it hard as the desk was still pressed against it, but then were able to move the door and the desk just enough to get through. Itachi’s father was one of the first people through and he immediately walked over to Itachi. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay." He had a pocket knife and was quickly cutting through the rope tying them all together. Once the rope was severed, he was pulling Itachi up so that he was standing. He could see other cops doing the same for everyone else.

"We just need to ask you all a few questions, then you'll all be able to go home." Almost everyone groaned.

"Can't we just stop by the station tomorrow?" Kakuzu's voice was heavy with his irritation.

"No, it's best if we can get all the information now." Itachi saw a few cops move further into the bank as his father started pulling him to the door. He could hear someone grumble, but no one else said anything.

It hadn't been that long since he had been outside last, but it looked so much more crowded than before. There were still a ton of police cars and some news crews. But now he noticed an ambulance and a crowd of people just watching. His father led him over to the ambulance despite his protests. Someone shoved a shock blanket over his shoulders as someone else started to clean the scratches on his face. The antiseptic stung. “Itachi, tell me everything that happened since you entered the bank.” His father held his phone up, and Itachi noticed that it was recording.

He told him everything. Or well almost everything. He left out the part where he saw one of the robbers clearly and maskless before everything started. He also left out all the flirting and the kissing. And the fact that he had scratched up his own face. Other than all of that, Itachi told his father everything. 

His father sighed heavily when he finished speaking, but then gave Itachi one of his rare, small smiles. He stopped recording and then put a hand on Itachi’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you son. It sounds like you handled yourself well through everything.” Itachi made a noise that could’ve been agreement. He was sure his father wouldn’t have said that if he had told the truth about everything. “Your mother’s waiting over there somewhere. Go put her at ease. I’ll see you at home later.” He squeezed Itachi’s shoulder and then left in the direction of Konohamaru and his grandfather. Itachi got up from where he was sitting at the edge of the ambulance, took the shock blanket off, and made his way towards the crowd of people. 

His mother found him immediately. “Itachi!” She rushed over and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back just as tightly. “I’m so sorry I asked you to go to the bank for me.” Her voice was shaky like she could start crying at any second.   


“It’s okay mother.  _ I’m _ okay.” She sniffled against his neck.

“But what if you  _ weren’t _ okay?” She pulled back enough just to put a hand on his scratched up cheek. “Look at what they did to your face.”

“It’s okay mother. I can barely feel it. It’ll heal up in no time and you won’t even be able to tell that it had happened at all.” She sniffled again. 

“This is all my fault.” He tried patting her shoulder hoping to ward off the tears that seemed more and more likely.

“It isn’t mother. Just some bad luck. Why don’t we go home and get something to eat. I probably also smell terrible enough to need a shower.” She let out a watery laugh.

“Yeah. A shower might not be a bad idea.” He laughed too. “We can get whatever you want for dinner.” They started walking to where he had left his car over a day ago. They dodged all of the reporters trying to talk to him.

“I think I want sushi.” 

After taking a long shower, Itachi told his mother and Sasuke the mostly true version of what had happened as he ate as much sushi as possible. Sasuke scowled at the mention of Gaara, which made him more determined to find out the story between them and Naruto later. They were a good audience, gasping and exclaiming at all the right places. His mother got misty eyed at some point, but didn’t cry.

Itachi went upstairs after he finished eating everything in front of him. He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. 


	12. One Month Later

**One Month Later**

The bank robbers didn’t even rob the bank. His father had told him that they didn’t find anything missing and they didn’t find any of the four men. He was confused, but Itachi was sure that meant they  _ had _ been trying to draw attention away from something else. He looked through all the different newspapers and watched all of the local channels for a week afterwards, but he didn’t see anything suspicious. He assumed that meant they got away with whatever it was they were actually doing. He also didn’t find anything new or suspicious on his phone, which only disappointed him a little.

Itachi thought about K often, but as time went on he realized his overwhelming attraction to the other man had probably been because of the intensity of the situation. The other man  _ had _ been attractive, but Itachi had never felt the urge to kiss a stranger like that before. The more he thought about it, the more embarrassed he became at remembering that he threw himself at the other man  _ twice _ . And he was even more embarrassed at remembering that the other man was a bank robber. He knew Shisui would’ve found it hilarious, but that’s why he hadn’t told Shisui about it. He thought about K often, but at each thought he became less hopeful at seeing the other man again. 

His life went back to normal quickly and the scratches on his face healed without leaving any scars.

Itachi had had a long day. He overslept, forgot his coffee at home, and had seen patients almost nonstop throughout the day. He decided he had earned something for himself and ordered way more sushi than he could reasonably eat alone. Chomei was relatively close to the hospital, so he walked there to pick up his food to try and destress from the day. It only helped a little bit.

He was a block away from the restaurant when he saw someone he almost recognized in the corner of his eye. They were tall and vaguely familiar, but not enough for him to want to stop and get a better look. But then they laughed, and Itachi's heart started racing. It wasn't a laugh he had heard much of, but it was he recognised instantly. He stopped walking and turned around to get a better look.

It was K. 

He was just as tall as Itachi had remembered and his arms were just as big. He was standing with a man with a cast on his arm and long, blonde hair and another man with bright silver hair. Itachi walked over to them with absolutely no idea what he was going to say. But he felt that familiar urge to say  _ something _ .

The man with the silver hair noticed him first. He elbowed the man with the cast hard and then pointed at Itachi. All three of the men turned to look at him. He saw the moment K recognized him. Itachi had spent the month trying to convince himself that his interest in the other man had only really been because of the situation, but seeing him again showed Itachi how much of a lie that was. “Hi.”

“Hi.” K’s voice was exactly as he remembered and he was smiling kindly at him. Itachi had no idea what to say next, but he wanted to say  _ something _ . Especially as the other two men were looking at him expectantly.

“Do you….do you want to get dinner with me?” K blushed, and Itachi liked how it made the other man’s face look.

“I… are you sure?” The silver haired man answered before Itachi could. 

“Oh my fucking god! I’ve had to listen to you fucking mooning over this guy for weeks. If you don’t go out with him right now, then I will.” K’s blush darkened as the man, who Itachi now recognized as H, spoke. 

“I  _ wasn’t  _ mooning.” He sounded awkward and shy, and Itachi felt a warmth in his chest.

“You weren’t? That’s disappointing. I know I’ve been thinking about you.” Itachi’s own voice was light and teasing. 

“You were?” He still sounded shy.

“I was.” Itachi took a step closer so he was now standing in K’s space. “So, dinner?” 

“Yeah. Chomei?” He also took a step closer. Itachi completely forgot about the other two men.

“Yeah.” He figured Fu would let them eat his takeout there. Or they could always go somewhere else if she wouldn’t.

“By the way, I’m Kisame.” 

“Nice to meet you, Kisame.” And then Itachi was leaning up to kiss him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is!! Thank you so much for reading and all the nice comments!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! this is just a small idea that i thought would be fun to write, and it was!


End file.
